


Would you like to have dinner with me, first?

by HisoMorowWhorestar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Gags, Handcuffs, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisoMorowWhorestar/pseuds/HisoMorowWhorestar
Summary: No plot, just two sadomasochists fuckin <3 sorry Togashi, love u !! #PegHisoka2020Switch!Hisoka x Fem!Readertw: some blood
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	1. Vanilla

When you’re a natural born killer, the bedroom becomes a battlefield. 

You keep that in mind while dining with Hisoka, something you rarely do because few people pique your interest enough for a pseudo-date. You think back on how you ended up having dinner in his bedroom: you had just reached the 200th floor of Heavens Arena and he was sitting at the end of the hall. You stared at him as he looked you up and down before turning his attention to a stack of playing cards, disinterested. You assumed he was one of those cowardly fighters you’d heard about who waited for Nen-less newcomers to rack up easy wins, so as you signed up you turned to him and asked if he wanted to fight you. 

“No,” he had said. And you went about your business. Your debut fight was underwhelming: your opponent was dead in 3 minutes and hadn’t scored a single point against you. While wallowing in your disappointment, Hisoka appeared at your door asking if your previous offer was still up for grabs.

You smiled. “No,” and shut the door in his face. It wasn’t until you’d witnessed his fight against Kastro that you realized he was someone worth fighting. This time, it was you who knocked on his door to say you’d changed your mind. 

“How about it?” you asked.

He smiled. “Would you like to have dinner with me, first?”

You knew he’d only said it to mess with you, so you agreed. 

You twirl your fork between your fingers. The conversation had grown more and more flirtatious as the night dragged on and you now find yourself no longer wanting to fight, but to fuck instead. You sense it’s the same for him, too. You decide to test that hypothesis, thanking him for a pleasant evening before handing him your number so he can text you whatever date he desires for the upcoming battle, then excuse yourself whilst knowing he won’t let you go that easily. 

You have your hand on the doorknob and are just about to slip your shoes on when you feel his cool breath tickle the back of your neck.

“Leaving so soon?” he purrs in your ear. You turn to face him, noses nearly touching. He reaches past your shoulder to place his right hand on the door, leaning in to block your exit.

You stare into each other’s eyes, the sexual tension so palpable you can smell it. His room feels a hundred degrees hotter and his golden eyes boring into yours do nothing but intensify the heat. You don’t want to give in and neither does he; for either of you to succumb to your urges means to succumb to the others will, and you are both too stubborn to allow yourselves to fall victim to someone else’s allure.

A sly smile creeps across his face as he drops his gaze to your mouth, licking his bottom lip like a predator staring at its prey. You calmly rest against the door, hand falling from the knob as you cross your arms. 

“Sounds like you don’t want me to,” you say. His smile only grows and he chuckles.

“The night is still young, there’s so much we could do.” He tilts his head as his eyes wander lower and lower.

“I assume you have something in mind?” you prod.

“I have lots of things in mind,” he hums when his gaze reaches your chest. His right hand travels down to the lock, turning it with a  _ click _ as he places his left hand beside your head, now completely trapping you between his body and the door. He rocks his hips forward, gently pressing himself against your lower abs. You’re both reaching your limits, unable to hold yourselves back from what’s inevitably going to happen. He groans, “We’re going to have so much fun.”

You uncross your arms, placing your palms on his clothed chest as your back arches involuntarily, your subconscious forcing yourself closer to him. A small moan escapes your lips, making your next question come out breathy, “And do I get a say in this?”

His right hand grabs your waist, causing you to bunch up the fabric of his shirt in your fists. He leans in until his lips brush against your ear. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to play?”

“Depends on the game.” You try your best to stifle the pleas clawing at your throat. Your voice is sultry and teasing as you struggle to hold yourself back, wondering what the tipping point will be to get you to drop the act and give in.

He pulls away to face you and dons his signature smirk, both unsettling and sexy, and you feel yourself start to unravel. He licks his lips again as he stares down at you and a slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth as you think about how good his tongue will make you feel. “What are your rules?”

You raise an eyebrow and decide to test him, rubbing your hands up from his chest to his broad shoulders. “I don’t kneel,” you say, pushing him down. He obliges, allowing himself to be forced to his knees without breaking eye contact. 

“I wouldn’t ask that of you,” he croons, hands roaming along your bare thighs just beneath your shorts. You run a gentle finger over his sharp jaw, starting from his ear and stopping at his chin.

“I don’t take insults,” you continue, tilting his chin towards you.

“So I can’t call you my little slut?” 

You slap him, the sound echoing throughout the room. He looks shocked, his head turned completely to the side giving you a clear view of his swelling cheek. Then a wave of pleasure washes over him and he shudders, eyes darting back to yours while flashing that same signature smirk. He’s trying to piss you off and it almost works. 

“My, my, so violent. I was only joking.”

“Comedy isn’t your strong suit,” you retort, cupping his red cheek in your palm. He puts his hand over yours and leans into your touch.

“Anything else?”

“I don’t do restraints.” You narrow your eyes, employing Gyo to make sure he isn’t using his infamous Bungee Gum on you. You notice pink strands sticking to your wrists and frown. Hisoka sheepishly grins, releasing you from his Nen grip. “Eager, are we?”

“I couldn’t help myself.”

“How predictable,” you tease, giving his cheek a few more rough pats. “Well, what about you?”

“Hm?”

“What are your rules?”

He smiles devilishly, “Anything goes.”

You raise your eyebrows and drop your hand from his cheek, “Anything?”

He nods.

You put on your own devilish smile, “What’s your safe word?”  
He chuckles, “You misunderstand me. I mean, _anything_.”

You run your fingers through his fiery hair before grabbing a fistful of locks, pulling his head back. He grips your thighs for support, his sharp nails digging into your skin causing drops of blood to fall from the punctures. You both moan from the simultaneous experience of sudden and unexpected pain. 

“Hisoka,” you breathe out slowly, “I hope you know what you’re agreeing to.” You pull his hair forward so he’s once again looking up at you and loosen your grip. 

“I hope you don’t disappoint me.” Hisoka kisses your left thigh, running his tongue over the pinprick wounds he gave you and sucking up the blood, savoring the way you taste. He rubs circles with his thumb on your right, painting his finger crimson in the process. You throw your head against the wall and allow yourself to melt into his touch, focusing on the feeling of his wet tongue gliding closer and closer to your core.

He reaches your inner thigh and bites down, your fingers instinctually pulling his hair again but he doesn’t budge; rather, he bites harder. His arms snake around your legs and slip between your thighs, pulling them apart slightly so his mouth is directly between you, kissing you through your shorts and giving you a teaser for what’s to come. 

“Are you here to eat my shorts or to eat me?”

He pulls away to chuckle at your stupid quip, “Who’s the eager one now?”

You get ready to respond but he suddenly wraps his arms around your waist, hoisting you over his shoulder as he carries you to the comically large bed.

“Careful!” you shout as he throws you on the bed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” he pauses to remove his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side, “too much.”

You bite your lip as you study his toned torso, watching his abs twitch slightly with every little movement. “Better not, I have a fight tomorrow.”

“Oh? You might want to postpone it,” he says, pulling your shorts and thong off before positioning himself with his arms around your legs and head ready to get to work. 

“You seem pretty confident in your abili-” you’re cut short by his tongue swiping your clit, sucking and pulling lightly. You’d never been with someone who could find it immediately, much less without instruction. You let out a throaty groan as he moves skillfully, starting slow and getting faster when you begin to squirm and grasp at the sheets. He removes one of his arms from around your leg, covering his sharp nails in a thin shroud of aura to slip two fingers in. 

“Hm, you’re tighter than I expected.”

_ What’s that supposed to mean?  _ you want to say, but just as quickly as he’d pulled away to deliver that backhanded compliment, he was back to massaging your clit with his tongue. You try to stifle the moans threatening to escape, wondering if the walls were thin enough for the people next door to hear. You don’t want anyone to interrupt and knock on the door to complain, so you try to keep quiet but the mix of Hisoka’s adept tongue and thrusting fingers makes it easier said than done.

He slips in a third finger, stretching you out to prepare for the finale. He slides them in and out at an increasing pace, curling his fingertips upwards when they’re deep inside. You squeeze your thighs around his head so he’s almost suffocating, uncontrollably shaking. Your back arches and you grab his hair, pulling hard as the pleasure becomes somewhat unbearable but he doesn’t slow down. You feel like screaming his name and you almost do, nearing your first climax of the night. You reach your limit, ready to explode. 

And then he stops. He pulls his fingers out and looks up at you, licking your juices from his lips before flashing that cheeky grin of his. 

“Not yet,” he purrs, crawling over you.

“You’re a fucking tease,” you groan, his right hand roaming under your shirt to grope your breast while he rests his left arm above your head. He laughs at that, pinching and toying with your hard nipple. He leans down to kiss you; it’s not soft or tender but rough and desperate, just the way you like it. He slips his tongue in, dominating the kiss while grinding his hips into yours, the fabric abrasive against your bare pussy. You snake your arms around him, dragging your nails down his back, sure to leave a mark. He breaks the kiss to plant more down your jaw to your neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He continues fondling your tit and rubbing his hips against yours, making you moan louder than you want to. He licks you from the base of your neck up to your chin, biting your bottom lip and pulling away to look down at you. 

“Did you leave a hickey?” you ask breathlessly. 

“Why? You wouldn’t be ashamed if anyone saw, would you?”

“Of course not,” you push him off and flip him over in one swift motion, “I just don’t want to be the only one with it.” Hisoka’s expression is a mix of shock and confusion at being straddled beneath you so easily. You can’t help but smile; it’s your turn to make him squirm. 

You pin his hands above his head and lace your fingers through his, leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline before travelling down to his neck, sucking the same way he was. He arches his back as you slowly rub yourself against the growing bulge in his pants, biting the skin between his neck and shoulder. He doesn’t try to stifle his moans like you did; he isn’t bothered by thin walls and nosy neighbors. Rather, he lets his pleasure announce itself loudly, filling the room and your ears with sounds that’ll make anyone wet. Once you’re certain his neck is as bruised as yours, you run your fingers down his arms to place them on his toned chest, pushing yourself up so you’re sitting on top of his hard cock. You grind into him, eliciting louder and louder moans as he grips your thighs again, clawing at your skin to leave more reminders for the day after. 

“Your pants are feeling a bit tight. Let me help,” you croon, tugging at the waistband. You shuffle back while pulling his pants off, eventually standing at the foot of the bed to look down on Hisoka, who’s propped on his elbows staring up at you. He smirks as you take in the view, his muscular body akin to a Michelangelo stone sculpture. Your eyes widen when they land on his massive dick, standing at full attention. 

“Hm, I’m the only one naked. That doesn’t seem fair, does it?” he says, jerking his chin towards your shirt.

“So impatient,” you huff, flinging your shirt to the ground.

“Can you blame me?” he purrs, brazenly gawking at your now bare chest.

You roll your eyes. “I don’t want your flattery,” you begin, crawling until you’re hovering over his erection, “I want your dick.”

Before he can respond, you take his shaft in your hand and begin stroking, running your finger over the tip. He proceeds to moan loudly when you sweep your tongue along his length, keeping your hand on the base of his shaft while you start to suck him off. You stay near the tip at first, continuing to stroke your hand up and down. Still propped on his elbows, he brushes your hair out of your face and grips it in his hand. You pause for a moment, thinking he’s about to push your head down and that you’ll have to slap him again, but he doesn’t so you resume, this time taking him deep in your throat. His grip on your hair tightens, pulling it just hard enough to make it painful but not unbearable. He throws his head back, his groans so loud you’re absolutely positive they can be heard in the neighboring rooms. You almost fit his whole length but gag with one inch left to go. He doesn’t seem to mind; his shaking legs give away that he’s close to climax. You bob your head faster and faster, enjoying the discomfort of his thick cock hitting the back of your throat. His breath hitches and you know he’s about to come. Unfortunately for Hisoka, you only give what you recieve. 

You remove his dick from your mouth, sitting up straight to look down on his face as he realizes what you did. “Not yet,” you purr, straddling him once more. He looks angry for a brief moment, then laughs, sitting up so you’re nose to nose. You lean in for a kiss but he grabs your neck, flipping you on your back and positioning himself at your entrance.

“How do you want it?” he growls, his hold on your neck tightening. Ideally, you’d be on top, but he has this newfound intensity that makes you want to see just how rough he can be. 

You grin from ear to ear. “Break my back, Hisoka,” you say, moaning each syllable of his name. You know guys like him love hearing their name, and you love having that power over them. 

Without warning, he slams himself inside you. You cry out, no longer caring whether or not anyone hears you. He keeps a hard and steady pace and you claw at his shoulders, dragging your nails down his biceps and making him moan when you draw blood. He loosens his grip at your throat and lowers himself on top of you, pressing his muscular chest against your breasts. He groans against your neck, your nails now scratching at his back as his pace slows down, each thrust pushing deeper and deeper until he’s hitting your wall. Your hands wander down to his fat ass and you grab it, needing something to hold on to as his dick spreads you apart. 

He bites your earlobe, pulling on it as he grabs your arms, pushing them down to either side of your head and lacing his fingers through yours, all while still pounding the shit out of you. With every thrust he grunts louder and louder, groaning directly into your ear. 

“Hm, you take it so good,” he whispers, barely audible past your moans.

“Yeah?” you breathe out, wrapping your legs around his waist, arms still pinned beside your head.

He starts cursing under his breath and you know what’s about to come. You feel yourself reaching your climax and your vision starts to blur. You close your eyes and scream out his name when you orgasm, his dick still pounding into you as he cums, too. His arms shake and he almost collapses on top of you, panting next to your ear. He pulls out and sits up straight, staring down at you with his signature smirk. 

“Flip over.”

“No.”

The smirk fades and he furrows his brows. “Oh? You’re saying you don’t want to go again? How disappointing… I was just getting started.”

You sigh, sitting up and pushing him off you, striding into the bathroom to quickly wipe yourself off with a towel. “I told you, I have a match tomorrow. Don’t want to waste too much energy on this,” you say, popping your head out to toss him a towel as well.

“Waste?” you hear him mutter, smiling to yourself knowing that’ll piss him off and make him rougher the next time around. You didn’t really want to leave- of course you want to go at it all night long- but you enjoy the desperation in the chase that comes after you’ve given someone a little taste. You fling the towel in the laundry basket and walk back in, putting on your clothes that’d been thrown about the room while he sits on the bed staring with the towel over his lap. 

“So, do you want to keeping fucking or do you want to fight?” you ask, slipping on your shoes.

He puts a finger to his lip, contemplating the choice. “Hm, can’t we do both?”

“I fight to kill.”

He laughs, “Don’t worry, you can’t kill me, and I’ll spare y-”

You cross the distance between the two of you in a millisecond, slapping him so hard he falls off the bed. You activate Ken, anticipating a counterattack, but it never comes. He spits out blood with a smile on his face. 

“What did I say about insulting me? Call me when you have an answer.”

You feel his eyes watching your ass as you leave and you already know which one he’ll choose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the first smut I’ve ever written and I’m excited / nervous to share! This didn’t turn out kinky like I'd originally planned but I’ll add a kinkier chapter if y’all want :))) Hope you enjoy, I appreciate any and all comments <3


	2. Spicy

The next day, you’re more sore than anticipated. You’re angry with yourself for getting so caught up in Hisoka’s charm the night before a match, though you don’t regret a thing. You take it out on your opponent, a victim of the 200th floor’s ruthless Nen initiation, and the mixture of fatigue, anger, and something akin to pity makes your battle to the death longer than usual: 5 minutes. Still, no point is scored against you, despite going easy on the poor thing. It becomes very clear that the only person capable of leaving a scratch on you so far is that bastard magician.

The masochist side of you loves that; you even sort of blue-balled him so his desperation would bring out more of his dominating nature next time around because that’s what you want… right? Well, it  _ was _ , but your lackluster performance in the Arena today is due, in part, to your mind being preoccupied with images of last night.  _ If I’d just left after eating, I wouldn’t have been so distracted,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ I shouldn’t have given in. _

Your sadistic side starts to take over as you impatiently await his call, deciding that you no longer want  _ him _ to give it to  _ you _ rough,  _ you _ want to give it to  _ him _ rough. You realize he needs to be punished for ruining your stamina, so you make arrangements to have some personal belongings from your home sent over as soon as possible. Deep down, you know it isn’t his fault that you gave in; you weren’t strong enough to resist. But that’s why he needs to be punished: he threw you off your game. You wonder if maybe he isn’t the one you blue-balled… maybe you blue-balled yourself. After all, he had said  _ anything goes _ and you left before getting to test what “anything” really meant. How infuriating; you’re mad you let it go too far and you’re mad you didn’t take it far enough. You shake your head. You’re overthinking. You’ll finish what you started soon.

Five days pass. Nothing. No calls, no texts. You fight the urge to go break down his door and beat his ass, suppressing the rage building up within. He’s fucking with you. It’s what he does. It’s what you do, too. You just have to wait. You’re lounging on the couch, flipping through various channels on TV absentmindedly when you hear a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” you shout, too lazy to get up. You employ En, checking to see if the aura outside your door is one you recognize. You immediately identify the visitor. You jump to your feet, stomping all the way to the door.

“It’s,” he begins to respond but you’re already swinging the door wide open, “me.” You stare at Hisoka who’s giving your disheveled state a quick once-over. Messy hair, loose shirt with no bra, and unflattering sweatpants. You couldn’t care less; he’s already come inside you so you don’t feel the need to impress him. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. Why are you here?”

He raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Isn’t it obvious?”

You poke your head out to make sure no one else is around. Once you establish that the coast is clear, you yell at him, “What, right now!? I told you to call me.”

“Oh, I forgot.”

You scoff, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms, “Dumbass, at least  _ try _ to make your excuse believable. I know you’re just trying to piss me off.”

He grins, closing his eyes and tilting his head. As expected of a master manipulator, he knows how to feign an innocent expression. “Did it work?”

You slam the door in his face.

He knocks again. __

You open it again. “What?”

“So, can I come in?”

“No. I'm still waiting on a package. You’d know that if you’d called.”

“Package?” he asks. You slam the door in his face, again. Your phone starts ringing. You walk as slow as humanly possible to the end table, answering the Unknown caller id at the last ring.

“Hello?”

“What package?”

“Come find out in five days.”

He’s silent for a moment. “Hm, I can’t wait that long.”

“Hisoka, go back to your room and masterbate. Come back in five days.”

“Would you like to stay on the phone while I-”

You hang up. 

Smiling, you glance at the box sitting on the dresser. Truth is, your items arrived yesterday, you’re just delivering some karmic justice. You toss your phone back on the end table, figuring you should relieve some stress as well.  _ Maybe I should’ve stayed on the phone, _ you think, imagining his honeyed voice drifting through the speaker as you fuck yourself. 

It’s hard work messing with someone who’s just as petty as you are.

Five more mundane days pass. To set the mood, you dress yourself in the leather body harness and garter set from the package, leaving the rest of the contents hidden inside. He knocks. You adjust your bra and answer the door as is.

He stands there speechless, eyes zealously scanning your figure leaning against the doorframe. You look down and notice he’s already getting excited. He hums, “Mm, is this what you made me wait for?”

You giggle, “Don’t worry, there’s more to come.”

He invites himself in and you lock the door before heading back to the package. “Then why don’t we get started?”

“You’re impatient as ever,” you mumble, rummaging through the box. He walks up behind you, snaking his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder.

“What’s all this?”

You close the box before he can see anything. “It’s a surprise,” you say, reaching a hand to his face and pushing him off. You turn around and shoo him away, “Go wait on the bed.”

He lets out a deep sigh as he plops onto the bed, crossing his legs and arms in an irked manner. “You know, if you’re leading me on for nothing, I’ll kill you.”

You cover your mouth to stop yourself from breaking down laughing. “What’s with the sudden hostility? This won’t be like last time.”

“Better not be,” he huffs.

“God, you’re acting like a child. I wasn’t gonna go too hard on you, but you’re just asking to be punished,” you snort, turning back to the box to take out the first item of the night.

“Punished?” he parrots, now intrigued. You walk over to him, stopping with a hand on your hip and cuffs dangling from your fingers. You raise an eyebrow, wordlessly asking for permission. He uncrosses his arms, leaning back to look up at you. “Oh? So you want to chain me up, but I can’t restrain you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not fair now, is it?”

You glare at him and the faintest bit of bloodlust oozes out. “Are you telling me you lied? I thought you said ‘anything goes.’ I really can’t stand liars, Hisoka,” you say between gritted teeth.

He grins from ear to ear, the bulge in his pants growing, “My, my, where has this side of you been? It’s really scary.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“What if I am?” he goads, slightly tilting his head as if to offer you his cheek.

You laugh at his eager gesture, “Wow, are you really that desperate for me to slap you? Pathetic. If you let me do what I want, I’ll show you real pain.”

That was all it took to make him rock hard. He groans, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

You smirk. “Is that a challenge?”

He returns the smirk, “I guess it is.”

“So you’ll agree to shut the fuck up and do as I say?”

He chuckles. “Not sure about that first part, but I suppose I’ll let you take over.”

“How kind of you,” you mutter sarcastically. “Take off your shirt and lay down.” He does as told, flinging his shirt to the ground and sprawling out with his hands above his head. You crawl over him and cuff his wrists to the headboard, making sure they’re nice and tight. Once you’re done he tugs at them, testing their strength. He frowns.

“These aren’t regular handcuffs…”

“Of course not. I have to reinforce them with Nen otherwise you’ll break free. That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Not at all,” he purrs. 

You readjust yourself so you’re sitting on his dick, leaning down to kiss him while grinding your hips against his. You cup his cheeks in your palms and bite his bottom lip while he moans into your mouth, his biceps flexing as he continues to tug at the restraints. You place one hand on the bed for support while the other wanders down to his neck, lightly choking him as your tongues intertwine. You can feel every curve of his cock rubbing against you despite him still having pants on. You pull away from the kiss. 

“Fucking perv. I haven’t even done anything and you’re already hard,” you say.

“Then maybe you should do something,” he taunts, eyes on your lips.

“Are you gonna beg?”

“Do you want me to?”

You sit up straight, putting your hands on his chest for balance. “No, you’ll just use a stupid voice.” You roll off him, going to grab the thing you’re most excited to wear from the package.

He starts talking while your back is facing him, “Aw, have a little faith in me. Here, let me try: ‘Oh, please, please, fuck me; ride me ‘til the sun comes up, pretty please, make me-’”

“Shut the fuck up, Hisoka, or I won’t use this,” you say, turning around with strap in hand. He’s the most annoying, brattiest bitch you’ve ever been with. It pains you to admit it, but that attitude of his makes you wet.

He flashes a shit-eating grin, “Hm, am I about to get rawed?”

You sneer at his assumption. “Sorry, but I don’t want to fuck your tight ass. You look like you’d enjoy that,” you say, pulling the jockstrap on over your panties. He watches in anticipation, his eyes widening at the size of the dildo. You were hoping to emasculate him, but it probably turns him on more. 

“You know me so well,” he says mockingly as you climb back over him, sitting on his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Suck it.”

He furrows his brows in confusion. “What?”

“Are you deaf? I said ‘suck it.’”

He cocks his head. “How strange. What do you gain from that?”

You grab his hair and pull back so his mouth pops open. You put your other hand on the dildo, guiding it to his mouth before thrusting, hard. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he yanks at the cuffs so violently you wonder if he'll break the headboard. He sinks his nails into his palms, gagging from the sudden force and you watch his throat bulge. Tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes and they start streaming down his cheeks as you roll your hips back and forth. 

“What do I gain? I get to see you cry while I fuck your pretty face. You look so hot, I bet you’ve done this before, you fucking slut” you grunt, slowing your thrusts but keeping them deep. With one hand still gripping his hair, you use the other to wipe away the tears, your thumb smudging his painted star. Spit runs down his chin as he moans and you’re a bit annoyed that he isn’t begging for mercy. “You really know your way around a dick. Who taught you?” 

He tries to say something, but it comes out muffled against the silicone you continuously shove down his throat.

“What’s that? I can’t understand you,” you taunt, sliding the strap out to give him time to catch his breath. He lays there panting with a drool covered mouth and half-closed lids. If only there was a camera nearby so you could capture this image forever.

“You have such a filthy mouth. Keep it up and I might fall in love,” he finally says.

You snort, “I could say the same for you.” He opens his mouth, his tongue lolling out in anticipation of round two. “What a whore. You know what? I changed my mind.”

You push yourself off him, strutting over to the box one last time. 

He groans, “Changed your mind? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means,” you start, taking the bottle of lube from the box, “that your mouth was so good, it made me change my mind. I  _ do _ want to fuck your ass.” You snatch up the last item in the box, a ball gag, twirling it in one hand and carrying the lube over in the other. You sit on the bed next to his chest, holding the gag up and tilting your head. “I know how much you love to talk, so can you handle this?”

He looks at the gag then back at you. “I’ll try anything once.”

You laugh, looping the straps around his head and making sure the ball is resting comfortably in his mouth, “I’m surprised no one’s ever gagged you before, you’re so fucking annoying.” 

He once again tries to say something only for it to come out muffled. You sigh contentedly; this is much better. You twist yourself so you can pull his pants down to his knees, watching his member spring to attention. 

“Now then,” you begin, crossing your legs while casually pouring lube on your fingers, “are you ready?”

He nods.

You angle your body so you can see his face, reaching back and beginning to massage his hole. His eyes flutter and he moans against the gag when you push one finger in, wiggling it in circular motions to spread him wider in preparation. You push in a second, watching his eyes pop open and close as he groans. Drool runs down his chin and he throws his head to the side, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. You smile, eyes locked on his flustered face while his body squirms beside you. He’s tight, but you feel him relax the longer you play.

Once you think he’s loose enough, you remove your fingers and pour lube on your hand, stroking the strap ‘til it’s thoroughly coated. You stand to pull his pants completely off, tossing them to the ground before spreading his legs and positioning yourself between them. You put one hand next to his head and lean over, staring into his golden eyes as you slowly guide the dildo into him. He stares back at you shamelessly, unwilling to give up what little power he has left despite the compromising position you’d put him in. If his mouth wasn’t full, you know he would be flashing that insufferable smirk. 

You shove the tip in and decide you’ll ask him what he had asked you, “How do you want it? Blink once for slow, twice for rough.” He blinks twice. “How predictable.”

You thrust into him and he screams against the gag. His back arches as he pushes his head into the pillow, eyes fluttering shut from the mix of pain and pleasure. He bites down on the gag, pulling on the cuffs as you set a brutal pace, shoving the strap deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

“Look at me.” He does as you say. With your eyes locked, you reach down and grab his dick, beginning to jerk him off in tandem with your thrusts. You lick your lips and lean down so you can hear his heavy, uneven breathing better as you continue to stroke his dick, wet with precum. “Don’t come yet,” you whisper into his ear, “I haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

You straighten yourself up, pausing with the dildo completely inside him before placing a finger on the dial at the base of the strap. You smile at him as he lifts his head in a futile attempt to see what you’re about to do. You turn it once. The dildo starts vibrating ever so slightly and his eyes widen, but it’s not enough. You turn it again and he moans. You feel it vibrating against your clit and bite your bottom lip, grinding your hips against it and in the process moving the strap inside him. You turn it one more time and he squeezes his eyes shut, inadvertently flexing his muscles and giving you the best view of your life.

You place your hands on his abs as you start to pound into him again, focusing more on pleasing your clit as you test out different motions. He’s a moaning mess but so are you, the pulsations mixed with the scene of a squirming, powerless man beneath you making you hornier than you’ve ever been. Eventually, you’re able to reach a hand back down to his dick and resume jerking him. He’s close, precum leaking from his tip and dripping onto your hand. 

He cries out a muffled  _ fuck  _ and pulls at the cuffs so hard they rip through the wooden headboards. Before you can process what just happened, his nails are sinking into your ass as he pulls you close, forcing the strap deep inside him as he rides out his orgasm. Once he’s cum, he releases you, sprawling his arms out to the side. 

“You’re paying for that shit,” you growl, twisting the dial off and pulling out. He takes the ball gag off, carelessly tossing it aside and lets out a deep sigh.

“Sure,” is all he can manage to say. 

“Let me see your wrists,” you say, and he offers you one hand at a time for you to remove the cuffs. His wrists are raw and bloody from the amount of tugging and pulling he did and you smile at your handiwork. Sure, you may not have O-ed, but the memory of his face and the sounds he made gives you more than enough material to finish the job yourself. He looks at you, mouth open and panting.

“When can you do that again?”

You laugh, standing to take off the strap and head into the bathroom. “Call me later; I trust you can see yourself out,” you say, locking the bathroom door behind you. 

_ When can you do that again?  _ You sigh. If he begs like that any more, you might not be able to fuck anyone else ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye ask ye shall receive. Hope I didn’t disappoint :// Ik it’s a lot of shit dialogue… As Hisoka would say, "I'm pretty shy" but I’ll work on making the good parts longer and using more dirty details <3


End file.
